Brand New World!
by Silverpudding9
Summary: Rin was the girl that everybody, including her friends, think is weird. One day, she secretly sings to let out her feeling and caught a boy, Len, who is from a special class, attention. She later transfer into his class and made a lot of good friends. However, she will faced many difficulty in her life.
1. Chapter 1, Boy meets girl

Rin POV

Hi there. I know you would not say hi back to me because I know you do not like me.

You do?

Thank you!

I am a bit different and weird if you compared me with other Japanese people. Even if I am a Japanese Person, which I already am, I do not like reading hiragama words. That's why I never try to bother to read it. I understand Japanese but I always have problem when it comes to writing them. All of my friends think I am weird just because I do not know how to read Japanese and they often bullied me. They called me names and made fun of me saying that ' I am an alien from another planet or something ' behind my back. I am a person too, like them, and I have feelings too! Sometimes, it's just too painful for me to live in this world. They never get me and never even tried to understand me. Sometimes, I kept asking myself. Why am I even born for? Why am I here right now? I am really grateful that my parents gave birth to me but I really wished that they never did.

"Rin! Please read the next paragraph!" My English teacher called.

"Okay," I stood up and started to read the paragraph full of English words. "Japanese language is borrowed from Chinese. At first, the Japanese used many Chinese characters from Chinese words, as they did not have any equivalent. Eventually, the Japanese adopted them into their own language, using the characters for Japanese words for the same meanings."

"Good Job!" the English teacher exclaimed out. "Everyone, you should followed Rin's ways of reading and improving her English."

"Pff… Show off," I heard Miki mumble while looking all piss off.

They did not understand me! They knew that I loved reading English novel and they knew my English were better than them but yet they still think I am showing off my talent for English. Why can't they understand and just accept me for who I am…

The next bell rang, and our subject has changed from English to Japanese, my worst subject of all the subjects I am taking! Our teacher walked into the class with her hands carrying our mini test I took last class. Oh boy, I know I didn't do well.

"Kagami Rin!" She handed me my test paper. "It was really bad! Please Improve. F!"

The whole class laughed at my grade, even my friends. It was really embarrassing! My face was redden as an apple and my friends didn't stood up for me, again.

It was break time! I was taking out my lunch box when my so called friend, Neru , walked up to my desk.

"Hey Rin! Wanna follow me to the school's canteen?" she asked.

"No thanks," I simply replied her.

"I understand," Then she moved on to Miki.

"No thanks," I heard Miki replied.

"Oh come on! Please`~" Neru begged her.

"Oh fine," Miki signed out and both of them disappear from my side. Neru never even tried to ask me twice and beg me when I said no but yet, she did it to Miki. It really hurts my heart when I think about it. She never tried, she never even think of trying it to me.

'I need to sing' I thought to myself. I stood up and ran out of my class. To where, you asked? Well, there is only one place that I could sing to express out all my feelings and that is, the school's rooftop. It is really a great place to be when I have a feeling like this. There is usually no one here since the school's garden place is a famous place for student to enjoy their lunch.

This town of night  
Is lit by a light  
The sound of a creaking gear and a wheel  
It echoed as I walked  
I don't even have an address to go to  
And I'm not able to walk well  
Why must I have been born?  
Why is my heart the colour of silver?

In distant old days, that person spoke to me  
"You are a special doll"  
Dancing and singing  
As he praised me  
Even now I sing, always  
He will not awake his eyes and also sing

Why must I have been born?  
I'll only continue singing for eternity

Someday I'll sleep  
And go to the wonderful place where that person is  
My wish does not come true  
I sing, live and break alone

Time passes  
And I even forget songs  
I hurry to the place where that person sleeps  
While I drag my cracked body  
I fall down many times

The place where you're able to see the sea is attached with flowers  
Now, I'll go to sleep  
Together with that person

My wish will come true  
"It was enough that you lived alone"  
I heard that person's voice, it was close by

In my dreams, I heard the voice many times  
It resounds kindly in my heart  
A peaceful light  
Envelopes me  
And I smile

I smile

I stood there and stared at the ground. It kinda makes me feel a little better. I loved to sing more than anyone. My friends do not know about me and my singing talent and I planned to keep it that way or else they will say that I am showing off again.

"Were you the one who sing that song?" A voice asked me. Shit! I turn around and saw a young blonde haired boy who has the same height as mine. "Well, were you?" he stands there and waited for my replied.

I quickly brushed pass him and ran away as fast as I can so that he couldn't chase after me.

After school, my friends and I were walking out of the school front gate.

"Seriously Rin! There is a different between writing Japanese and English! English is really hard and you find it easy and on the other hand Japanese is really easy but you find it hard to write! You are a weirdo!" Miki laughed.

After that, my friends and I went separate ways home. Actually, I was the only one. My friends are taking the same bus home and I was taking the train. I stood there as I watch the bus that my friends are ridding home drove away. I could see that Neru and Miki are enjoying laughing with each other on the bus, without me.

I walked my way to the train station and bought myself a ticket. I was waiting for the train under the subway and I felt that someone I staring at me. Someone is! This is getting creepy. Ah! The train arrived! Many people were rushing out of the train and some were rushing in. I dashed into the train and it's was a bit crowded today. I couldn't find a seat so I have to stand up.

"Ah! It is you!" The person who is standing in front of me exclaimed. I look up and it was the blonde boy from earlier at the roof top. "Nice to know we were taking the same train home. What your name? "

"Kagami Rin," I replied in a dull voice as I look away to another direction.

"Mine's Kagamine Len!" He smiled. "Were you the one who sing that song earlier?"

I gave him a nod.

"You have such a wonderful voice," he praised me. My eyes grew widen as he say that to me. It is the first time that someone has praised me.

"Ah, the next stop is mine," he said. "What grade and class are you from?"

"I-I am a 10 grader and I am in class 3" I stuttered.

"Great! It's been a nice knowing you , Kagami Rin!" He gave me a peace sign and got off the train.

"Rin! Welcome home!" my mom greeted me as I enter my house.

" I'm back mom!" I shouted out.

"How was school? Any interesting happen?" She asked me.

"No," I lied. "It is the same as always but I have fun today mom! My friends were great!" I lied again.


	2. Chapter 2 I just got transfer!

Rin POV

'Beep… Beep… Beep…' is the first thing I heard when I woke up.

I woke up lazily as the sunlight shines towards my eyes through my curtains. I groaned and looked at my alarm clock which is next to my bed. It's 7.00. 'Better get ready' I thought as I sat up and dragging myself towards the bathroom. I stand in front of the sink's mirror and I looked horrible! It's like my hair had been scratched by a cat, my face had been fall into a mud and my eyes are puffy like I had been crying too much. Oh wait, I did cry last night. Do not worry. I got used to it.

Why, you asked?

It's because I hate to live in this world. I cried in my dreams as I dreamed that everyone will hate me one day. I want to die. I do not want to feel the pain of loneliness anymore. I had no one to trust in this world, no one who can understand me expect for my family and no one to share my pain with! It's too much! It's too much to handle this feeling!

I had gotten on the train as my watch strikes 7.30. I searched for my I-pod in my bag and took it out along with my ear piece which I immediately wore it. I shuffled through a few songs and in the end; I played 'Hope' by Hatsune Miku.

Myself Where White Black  
I want to see you, but still  
Tears are falling and isn't that enough?  
My memories are shut in the very depths of my heart  
And that unreachable voice still echoes

Let our luck always continues  
Is what I used to think  
And I called out your name as the light disappeared  
And the coming night will be so long…

You're the best person to have ever lived  
You're smiling even now  
Your gentle being Has completely filled  
Even the deepest pieces of my heart Locked away  
It's very precious, Your smile

Disappearing Living  
To be born To die  
I was Found but  
Your light It's already  
Gone away from here

You're the best person to have ever lived You're smiling even now  
Your gentle being Has completely filled  
Even the deepest pieces of my heart Locked away  
It's very precious, Your smile...

My face slightly forms a smile. These lyrics are so beautiful.

Who is Hatsune Miku, you asked?

Hatsune Miku is a person that-t … ugh… that… ugh To tell you the truth, I do not know much about this Hatsune's person. It is just the other day that I was just surfing the internet, searching songs to download into my orange i-pod and I found this song called 'Starduster' sang by some random person named Hatsune Miku. So, I gave it a shot and I found out that it was really an amazing song and she has a wonderful voice. I was moved by every single word that she sang out. I was enjoying the song when …

"Yo!" a familiar face with a huge smile suddenly popped in front of my face.

"Kyah!" I nearly shrieked as if I saw a mouse or cockroach and caught a few people's attention in the train. It's embarrassing!

"Haha…" he laughed at me. "I scared you didn't i?" 'It's that baka boy! Len' I thought as I looked up to him. I stared towards the ground as my bangs covered my eyes.

"Hey? Are you okay?" I heard him asked.

"Y-ou… Y-ou…"

"Hah?"

"YOU IDIOT!" I smacked him with my bag and made him flew to the side of the train and well … his face got slammed onto the train's window. Well, he deserved it! Next time he c=scared me again, I will add a punch to it.

I let out an 'Hmph' sound as I lifted my nose and turned around. Luckily, the train arrived at my stop and I quickly got out of the train.

I sighed as I slide open my classroom's door and saw Miki laughing with Neru again.

"So, I was hoping that two of us go shopping again this evening," I heard Miki exclaimed out as I walked pass them.

"Yeah, let's do it! I just gotten my allowance and h-hey Rin!" Neru greeted me.

"Hey," I replied emotionally as I took my seat and took out a book from my bag and started reading it. They are planning to go out today without me again. Do they dislike being with me and hanging out with me. This kinda hurts a lot when they discuss in front of me. It is like when you are getting the pain of being left behind by your friends. Yeah. That kind of feeling. It's hurts a lot, doesn't it?

"Geez… She is weird," I heard Miki mumble under her breath. I don't get what is Miki problem with me. She always looks so piss off when I am around. I just continue to ignore both off them when all of the sudden, there is an announcement.

"To Kagami Rin from grade 10, class 3. Please report to the principal's office. Just to inform you that you have been transfer to the Vocaloid class. I repeat, you have been transfer to the Vocaloid class. Please get your new schedule in the principal's office by break time. Thank You!"

Oh! I have been transfer to another class! But, how come?

I look at Neru who is looking back at me with her jaws all hanging out and soon, I notices that the whole class is staring at me even Miki!?

"W-WHAT!" The whole class exclaimed out.

Just what is this 'Vocaloid Class'?


	3. Chapter 3 Madam Meiko AKA Auntie Meiko

On the pervious chapters

Hi there! Name's Kagami Rin. I hate to read and write hiragama words and I never liked it because I do not understand it! I loved to read English novels and I could understands a lot of English words but then people calling me a weirdo because they think it is strange for a Japanese girl to like English then Japanese.

I am in grade 10, class 3 but then, I just found out that I am transferring to the Vocaloid Class. People were shocked when they heard the news.

"W-WHAT!?" the whole class exclaimed. Just what is this Vocaloid class anyway?

Chapter 3

Rin POV

"Kagami Rin, you may enter the principal's office," the receptionist told me as I was sitting in the office's guess room reading a manga.

"Kay!" I stuffed my manga into my bag and stood up then started walking. I'm a little nervous thou. It's my first time entering the principal's office. So this is the feeling what the students get when they are in trouble and been sent into the Principal office… Not that I'm in trouble or anything. I am just getting my new timetable for my new class.

I took a deep breath and pushed the main door of the principal's office open. Everything looks so first class! There is a big and shiny chydelier hanging up on the ceiling of the office, the room is surrounded by vases and vases of roses which made the room filled with the scent of roses and half of the side of the room is used to store a lot trophies our school won… for something.

I took straight forward and saw the Principal sitting on her luxurious desk with her arm folded across with her leg crossed. She has her reddish brown eyes on me as I made my every movement while playfully twirling her short brown hair.

"I assumed you are Kagami Rin," she asked nasally.

"Y-yes, madam!" I sound so nervous! I adjusted my voice by letting out a little cough.

"Please, I have a name you know. Please call me Madam Meiko instead of Madam…" She suggested as drank her red wine out of her glass. "Here is the new timetable for your new class and-"

"Um… M-madam Meiko, what is this Vocaloid class anyway?" I cut her off. She had her eyes widen while looking at me with her shock looks on her face and nearly drop her wine glass.

"What!? You do not know the Vocaloid class, which is apparently in this school for more than 10 years!?" she suddenly exclaimed out as she stood up and slammed her desk.

"N-no," I am scared.

"Ugh…" she falls back into her seat as if she has a headache. "Listen carefully and I am going to explain it once and only once."

"O-okay!" I cried out in fear.

"The Vocaloid class is a special type of class in this school compare to the other classes. Not many students can apply for this class with money or for free. It is my decision whether the student can apply it or not. Those students in the Vocaloid class have special talents which made the school really famous and well known. Students which have special talents like playing the grand piano, acting in dramas or compose songs were to be attending this class. For a Vocaloid student to remain in this class is to participate as many events as they can to make the school or themselves famous. If the student did not participated for more than 3 months, they will be kicked out of the class and return to their old classes." Madam Meiko explained. "Any question?"

"U-um…" I broke the awkward atmosphere between us. "So basically, student who attended the Vocaloid class are idol of the school or something?"

"Um… Yeah, we can put it that way. Anymore?"

"Yes. Why am I attending this class?"

"Because my nephew told me that a girl named Kagami Rin who is in Grade 10 class 3 has a pure harmony voice! And I will not let that talent to be a waste!" she exclaimed out.

"Just who is your nephew?" I asked out of curiosity and almost out of anger. How does someone from this school knows I could sing!? I meant I kept it as a secret and the only person who knows I could sing is… uh oh! Please do not tell me is…

"It's me," I heard a voice said. I turn around and saw Kagamine Len Leaning against the door with his arm folded across. That Baka! I knew he can't be trust!

"Hi auntie Meiko!" he greeted the principal. So the principal is his aunt. Ugh… now I can't punch him whenever I want orelse I will be kicked out of the school.

"Stop calling me auntie! I am not that old!" Madam Meiko grabbed his shirt collar and yelled at him.

"I got it. So she is in my class now?" he asked as he lay his aquamarine blue pair eyes on me.

"Yes…" Madam Meiko simply replied. "Oh here I just remember!" she exclaimed out and head back to her desk. "Here is your new uniform" She handle it to me and I accepted it. "You will be attending your new class today and I asked Len here to give you so advices on some of your works if you have any difficulty with and Rin?"

"Y-yes, Madam Meiko?"

"Welcome to the Vocaloid Class."

* * *

Chapter three is finish! If you want chapter four, all you gonna do is to review!^^

No review = No uploads...

-Silverpudding9


	4. Chapter 4 The 10th Grader Vocaloid Class

Rin POV

"W-why do you do this to me!" I yelled into Len's ears as we both exited from the principal office.

"I did nothing wrong," he 'coolly' replied as he stuffed both of his hands into his pants pockets and walked straight forward.

"W-what do you mean!" I ran up to him and moments later I stop running and walk with the same speed as his.

"I just told her that you have such a wonderful voice that all."

"You could shut your mouth you know!" I complained.

"Sorry then. I could keep my mouth down over such a beautiful voice…" He looked at me with his beautiful aquamarine eyes again. It was really sparkling and I could not take my eyes off it… Then, I realize what I am doing and I looked towards the ground with a blush spread across my face.

I looked at the direction that we are going and I was completely clueless…

"Since when our school have a second building?" I completely shouted out without even thinking. Then I came back into reality and realize that I was doing something completely embarrassing. I looked at Len and he has a surprised look on his face. Oh boy… Just then, Len breaks into laughter. He laughing so hard that even his tears is coming out!?

"Y-you are so funny…" He claimed down and wiped his tears away. "You're so clueless" He then lightly knocked my forehead. I pouted at his action.

"No I am not." I mumble. "I just do not know much about this school?" I gave an excuse.

"Whatever you say," he ignored my words. "Let me tell you just this once only on the way to our class." Then, I nodded on his word.

"Where to start?" he asked himself. "So basically, our school is divided into two building; the normal building and the Vocaloid building."

"Is there many class in the Vocaloid building?" I asked.

"No…" he simply replied me. "There are total of 5 classes in that building. Each class for each grade and there are probably less than 20 people in each class and…"

"Then why do they need use such a big building?" I broke him off.

"Rin… Rin… Rin…" he kept shaking his head.

"What?" It is starting to get annoying here.

"Well, there are many students with many different talents here so there will need to be rooms for each one of their talents…"he explained.

"So…" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes?"

"The subject is still the same but the P.E subject changed to our talent practice time?" I asked as I took a look at my timetable.

"Yes! You are correct."

We then pass by a huge notice board. I do not even realize that I was staring at it.

"Hey, Len! What this?" I asked as I point towards the board.

"Huh? What?" He notices that I was talking about the board. "Ah that! It's the event's notice. It tells us which upcoming event are there and if you want to take part of it, all you gonna do is to apply using your Vocaloid I-phone."

"But I don't have one."

"W-what do you mean? I am pretty sure Meiko gave it to you," he tapped his index finger on his chin. "Unless she forgot! That alcoholic women!" he exclaimed. "Nevermind, you will just have to see Meiko again tomorrow and get yours." He stuffed his right hand into his pocket and took out a yellow i-phone. "This is my Vocaloid i-phone. It just like a normal i-phone. We can use it to call people, message them and we can use it to apply for the event that you wanna take part in."

Oh… interesting… "And the Event's notice board is just next to our class" He pointed to a door which is next to the notice board.

Where are we? All I could see is that we are standing in front of a luxurious door. Len open the door and yelled, "Guys! I've arrived with the new student!"

Everyone eyed on me and they started to celebrate!? All of them seem to be wearing a different uniform from Len and me. "Well come to the Vocaloid class!" Everyone happily yelled. What is this class? Everyone seems to be happy for something…

"So this is the girl that Len had his eye for," a blond haired boy playfully says as he hooked his arm around Len's neck.

"Rinto! Cut it out," Len exclaimed. Ah, so his name is Rinto.

"Hi!" a green haired girl who is wearing goggles pop in front of me!? "Name's Gumi Megpoid! Call me Gumi!" She reached for my hand and shakes it. I just stay silent.

"Nya! Nya! Nya! What going on?" A girl with cat ears came into the class with a light pink haired girl next to her. Cat's ear? She looked into my eyes and exclaimed out, "Nya! You must be Kagami Rin! Nice to meet you! I am SeeU!"

"Hello?" the person next to her greeted me. "Nice to meet you. I'm IA."

"Hey hey IA?" Gumi asked.

"Yes?"

"Where is Lenka? She needs to greet Rin!"

"I think she is still in the Cooking Room." IA then eyed on me and smiled. "I am sorry for my friend's behavior. They are just excited to meet you. They are always like this when they get to meet new classmate. Oh and sorry again … but four of our classmate is not here right now. But they should be here by tomorrow then you can introduce yourself to them."

Woah… She is so mature. She then had her eyes on the new uniform that I have on my hands. "Are you going to change into those?" She asked as she pointed to my uniform.

"N-no! I will start wearing it tomorrow!" I stuttered. She then smiled again.

"Finally, I could hear your voice." She politely said.

"Woah! You have such a pretty voice!" Gumi praised me.

"True~" SeeU tagged along.

"Cute Voice~" Rinto grinned. "No wonder Len has his eye on her. She has the voice to sing his song in harmony…"

"Rinto!" Len yelled.

"I am just kidding… just kidding…"Rinto playfully smile and covered his ears.

"Well, since you are new, let's should you around the building," IA suggested.

"B-but, b-but, b-but" I tried to give an excuse.

"It okay, nya~" SeeU cut in as she pushed me out of the class.

"Let's go for a tour!" Gumi exclaimed.

"Eh!? But-" I looked at IA with the 'Is it okay' look.

"I don't see why not. We will figure out where will your seat is going to be tomorrow." IA smiled at me. "Let's just enjoy today."

"Okay! Let's go!" Everybody including Len yelled happily.

Oh my god… What kinda of class is 'Vocaloid class anyway'?

'?' Pov

"Have you heard? There is a newbie in the 10th grader class and I heard that she has a great singing voice." an 11th grader said to the teal haired girl who wore her hair in a pigtail style.

"Really?" the teal haired girl questioned. "Well, this should be interesting…" Then she evilly grinned.

* * *

A/N: To tell you the turth, this is a confusing chapter but i hope you understands it. I dunno if the grammar is perfect or not since i am too lazy to check it. But i hope you enjoy reading it.

To B.L and Hello Kitty: Luckily, i can update today!

To Piyototo: You read my mind!^^

**That's all!^^ Thanks for your reviews guys!**

**Okay remember! No Reviews = No Updates. *Smile evilly***

**Bye-bye! **

**-**Silverpudding9


	5. Chapter 5 Meet Kagamine Lenka

RIN POV

Beep… Beep…

Is the first thing I heard on my Thursday's morning. I groaned a flipped to the site of my bed to read the time of my alarm clock and it read 6.30am. Then I flipped again to face my ceiling and rethink again. A lot of things had happen during this pass three days. I met Len and he found out I could singing and cause me to join the Vocaloid Class just because of his big mouth which can't be tamed and exposed my little secret to the principal of the school, Madam Meiko, who is also his auntie.

I got dressed into my new uniform. Hmm… I looked myself into the mirror and it isn't a bad look. In fact, it kinda looks so high class!? The uniform I wore is a two piece uniform. The length of the white mini skirt I wore is just above my knees, it also came along with a conformable sweater which is colored light blue with a collar and sleeves covered up both of my wrists. There is also a white jacket that we need to wear with the short sleeves until our joint and there is a Vocaloid class logo at the side of the left arm.

I got into the train at 7.30am and find a seat to sit. I searched my i-pod in my bag ang took it out along my earpiece. What? This is usually how I spend my morning during the train ride. I shuffled through song and played 'Tell Me your world' by Hatsune Miku again.

I don't want to forget these feelings I can't explain  
So I'm breaking the norm, deleting the provided layout  
I'll sing my own song  
And send the words once locked within my breast to the sky

These things I want to tell you  
The things I want to reach you  
May they converge together  
And reach out to you

All these words I want to tell you  
And this song I want you to hear  
Everything is joined in a circle  
Joining us all together  
No matter where you may be

"Morning Rin!" I was interrupted by a person who standing infront of me and greeted me.

"Morning Len," I looked up to him and saw him wearing the exact same uniform as I did but not with the skirt on but with pants. "What happen to your old uniform?" I asked.

"Ah… that. I was wearing it because my original uniform is still at dry cleaning. Ahaha… Funny thing," he replied as he laugh stupidly.

"Whatever," I looked back to my i-pod. I do not know why, but he kinda looks cute in his uniform…

In a shota way…

"Len, you go first!" I told him as we enter our school's gate. "I need to see Madam Meiko to get my Vocaloid I-Phone."

"Are you sure? Do you know your way to your new class I mean-" he sounded so worry.

"It's okay!" I cut in. "So then, Bye!" I waved a bye sign to him and ran off to the principal office.

After a hour of walking in this stupid building, I can't seem to find my way to my new classroom! Why is it happening to me! Did I take the wrong path… I looked around and I think I am in the soccer field? Since there a people practicing to kick a soccer ball, yup, I am sure I am at the soccer field. I looked to my right and saw a girl with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and lack of hairclips. Her hair is portrayed as waist-length. She is also wearing the same uniform as me. Her sparkly yellow eyes seem to be focusing on someone on the field.

"Rinto sama! You look so cool~" she said as if she is in paradise.

"Excuse me?" I broke into her daydream.

"Aha!" she notices that I was staring at her. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed out as she bow down. Boy… this is on weird girl…

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked as I can felt myself sweat dropping.

"I am sorry. It is just my habit…" she lightly knocked her head at playful smile. "How may I help you?"

"Can I ask you for directions?"

"Sure!"

"Do you know where is the Vocaloid Class, 10th Grade?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed out. "Just go straight and turn left and take the stairs and turn left then to the right. Got it?" She pointed the direction.

"Yes! Thank you…" I was really relieve that I asked her.

"You are welcome!" she smiled at me.

I ran as I saw the event notice board which tells me my class is next to it. I looked straight forward and found the girl from before is standing infront of my classroom door.

"You!" I exclaimed out as I stopped running and try to catch my breath.

"Ah! Are you okay?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Um… this is my classroom," she answered.

"WHAT IS THE NOISE OUT THERE!?" the door of 'our' classroom swing open and a very strict teacher appear with his arm crossed. "Kagamine Lenka! You are late again!" The teacher yelled. Kagamine? Is she related to Len?

"Ah! I so sorry teacher! I won't do it again!" Lenka quickly bowed 5 times.

"Yeah, I don't how many times I heard it from you…" the teacher complain.

"Come on teach, give her a break," a voice interrupted from behind. Lenka and I turned around and saw Rinto with a smile on his face.

"And where have you been, Rinto?" the teacher strictly asked.

"Soccer practice," he replied with a high sprite.

"Right…" the teacher rolled his eyes. So, Lenka was staring at Rinto at soccer practice. "Both of you, back to your seat!" The teacher demanded.

"Yes teacher!" both of them shouted as the went into the classroom.

Then the teacher has his eyes on me. "And who might you be?" he asked.

"K-Kagami Rin desu!" I shuttered.

"Hm… Very well." He adjusted his glasses. "Then please come in and introduce yourselves to the class." He then walked into the classroom. "Class! You have a new mate joining you from today onward! Please come in new student!" he shouted.

I 'smoothly' walked in and stand infront of everybody. "My name is Kagami Rin! Please to meet you!" I smiled.

"Okay, since she is new… I give you a free period to let you guys to get to know each other better. So then, bye!" the teacher stomped out of the class and left me standing infront of everyone.

"Um…" somebody raised their hand and I was shocked that it is Lenka. "What is your talent?"

"Um… singing? I guess…" I sound so unconfident.

"Hey Rin!" Gumi exclaimed as she stood up. "Let's us hear you sing!" Uh oh! "Len! Give her the lyrics that you write!" she shouted back to Len.

"Gumi" Len signed. "I am not-"

"I got it!" Rinto waved his hands side to side his a sheet of paper in his hands.

"Rinto!" Len yelled and tried to fight for the paper but Gumi had him pinned down to the chair. Rinto ran to me and handed the piece of paper to me which is fulled of hiragama words. Not good!

"Rin! Sing! Sing!" Gumi begged and soon the whole class joined in. "Sing! Sing! Sing"

"I-I-" I am frozen. I can't move. I can't read any of this words. It is too hard to breath. My chest, it hurts. I can feel every part of my bones is shaking. I can't do it and my voice, it would not let me control it.

"Rin, what is wrong?" I could hear IA voice asking me.

"I-I "

"Yes?" Gumi asked.

"I can't read." I could felt my tears are running down from my eyes.

That's all! Special thanks to my friend who called herself cupcakeaddict because she love cupcakes for helping me to describe the Vocaloid Class's uniform and helping me picked the characters. As a reward, none of you can steal seto and kano from kagerou Days away from her!

Goodbye!

No review = no uploads!

-Silverpudding9


	6. Chapter 6 Holding hands with Len

Previous chapter

"Hey Rin!" Gumi exclaimed as she stood up. "Let's us hear you sing!" Uh oh! "Len! Give her the lyrics that you write!" she shouted back to Len.

"Gumi" Len signed. "I am not-"

"I got it!" Rinto waved his hands side to side with a sheet of paper in his hands.

"Rinto!" Len yelled and tried to fight for the paper but Gumi had him pinned down to the chair. Rinto ran to me and handed the piece of paper to me which is fulled of hiragama words. Not good!

"Rin! Sing! Sing!" Gumi begged and soon the whole class joined in. "Sing! Sing! Sing"

"I-I-" I am frozen. I can't move. I can't read any of this words. It is too hard to breath. My chest, it hurts. I can feel every part of my bones is shaking. I can't do it and my voice, it would not let me control it.

"Rin, what is wrong?" I could hear IA voice asking me.

"I-I"

"Yes?" Gumi asked.

"I can't read." I could felt my tears are running down from my eyes.

***Chapter 6 ***

RIN POV

Every one of them is staring at me. They kept staring at me with a shocked look on each one of their face.

"Hmph, this new girl is just a waste in this class. Sure that she's good at singing but can't read? What is she? A lost girl from Africa?" a girl with her hair itself from simple blonde to rainbow insulted me with her hands crossed.

"Now now, Mayu-chan. That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Gumi tried to tame Mayu down.

"No!" She shouted out. "I mean! The Vocaloid Class is suppose for students who are really talented but her, she can't even read simple Japanese words! Honestly, what the hell is Madam Meiko thinking!?"

I ran out of the class with tears falling from my eyes. I knew it! I knew they would react that way when they found out that I couldn't read. That girl, Mayu have the same look as Miki when I am around her. I want to go away! I wanna leave this world.

Normal POV

In the meantime, some shouting can be heard from the Vocaloid 10 grade classroom.

"Mayu!" Gumi yelled. "You went too far!"

"Who cares?" Mayu sounded as she was piss off.

"Mayu, be quiet!" Len shouted.

"Okay! Len-sama!" Mayu did what Len told her to do as she putted on her best innocent face.

"I am going to find Rin and bring her back!" Len then dashed out of the class.

"Geez… What does Kagamine sama see in that girl?" Mayu mumbled under breath as she cursed a few words out.

Meanwhile, a girl with two red drilled pigtails was clueless on what just happen since she was too busy munching her loaf of bread.

RIN POV

I rested my head on the ground and looked up into the sky. I could felt the breeze brushing my blonde hair as I was doing my cloud watching activities as if nothing had happen. What? I been through this kind of thing before and it just only takes me a minute to get it over with. 'Hm… that one looks like an orange!' I thought.

"RIN!" Someone yelled with a worry tone as he or she slammed open the rooftop's door. I rise up and saw Len breathing in oxygen really reckless. You could see through him that he was running while searching for me.

"What wrong Len?" I return to my laying position and dazzled off.

"What wrong!?" Len unexpectedly exclaimed out. "The whole class is worry about you! I m-mean…" He paused for a while and walk towards me. He bended down and looked at me into my aquamarine eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked as his eyes are really glittery and dances will in the sunlight.

"I-I am okay and y-your blocking my sunlight!" I shuttered as I pushed his face away from mine. I could feel that my face was heated up and a blush appear. I quickly sit up straight and used both of my hands to cover up my face.

"R-Rin! Are you okay?" Len questioned.

"I-I am fine!" I tried not to sound so broken but I failed. I let out a same cough and stood up. "Let go back to the class." I suggested.

"Okay!" Len happily said it out and hold hands with me!

"W-what?"

"Hm?" Len looked at me innocently.

"W-hy are you holding hands with me!?" I exclaimed out and my blush started to became darker.

" Lenka told me that you were lost earlier when you were trying to find your way to the classroom and you stopped to ask her for direction. Who knows what will happen if you haven't meet Lenka on your way!" Len sounded as he tried not to laugh. "So, I am trying to prevent you from getting lost. Who knows you might even ended up in the boy toilet."

"I am not that horrible at sign reading." I yelled and let out a sigh. "Geez… who is Lenka to you?"

"Lenka is my kawaii cousin from my dad side. What? Are you jealous or something?" He smirked.

"I am not, shota freak! Anyway… Let go off my hand," I looked away.

"No," he simply replied out with a smile on his face. "Give me a reason to."

"Because…" I sigh. "It my first time holding hands with someone and it kinda makes my heart beats really fast. I don't know how to explain it, but I think you know what I mean."

"Then you never let any of your friends to held hands with you?" Len curiously asked.

"It not like that. It just-"

"Then I will be your first!" Len immediately cut in. I looked at his smiling face and the looked away as I could felt a blush spreading across my face.

"Do what you want," I managed to say it out.

"Okay! Let go back to class!" Len happily skipped as I simply walked. Geez… Shota freak, stop acting as you are trying to make my heart beats fast.

"I am so sorry, Kagami san!" Lenka cried out as she bowed her head when I swing open the classroom door. "I shouldn't have asked you that question and make you go through such embarrassment. I am so so so sorry!"

"Lenka, it's not your fault! I mean-" I try to speak but Lenka cut me off.

"As my apology, please accept these cookies!" Lenka hand me a bag of cookies. "I am so sorry!"

"Now, Lenka," Rinto interrupted. "She already forgive you so you can stop apologizing."

"I am really sorry!" Lenka sniffed.

"It's okay," I smiled.

"Rin," IA then came into the conversation. "I am sorry for Mayu behavior. She's always like this. Please just bear with her."

"Hey!" Mayu shouted from behind the class. " I heard that!"

"Anyway," IA countinue. "Now body is born to be perfect and we currently understands your problem so please accept the class's apology." IA then bowed.

"Please raise up your head IA and I already forgive you guys," I smiled.

"Now that settles it," Rinto then smirked. "Can I ask why is Len holding hands with Rin?" He then eyed on both of our hands. Oh shit! Len and I quickly separated our hands and a blush started to form on both of our face.

"I-it nothing!" Len stuttered.

"Oh really?" Rinto playfully rolled his eyes. "Then, whatever…" I could hear both Lenka and IA giggling behind Rinto. OMG! This is embarrassing.

Just then, the classroom door swing open and a teal haired girl who tied her hair in pigtail style and wear the same uniform as I appeared.

"Hello," She greeted. "I am Hatsune Miku and I came here to take a look at your class newbie." She then laid her eyes on me. "So it's you?" She then pointed at me and I gave her a nodded. I can't believe it. It's Hatsune Miku!

"Hello, senpai," IA greeted. "Is there a reason why you are here to see Rin?"

"Not really…" She then rolled her eyes.

"H-Hatsune san," I managed to let out a respond.

"What is it?" she replied with a smile.

"C-can I…"

"Can you what, Rin?" Len then breaks it.

"Can I have your autograph?" I squeaked out as my eyes were shining and my hands are holding a pen and a paper.

**That it for this chapter. Special thank to Cupcakeaddicted for helping me with some ideas. As a reward, let's us feed her with some cupcake! Here kitty kitty kitty! Hahaha XD Just kidding.**

Reply to:

Saliae and 2layz2login : Thank you!^^

DarkestThingInTheLight: I too also don't know. I thought it would make a cute catchphrase for Rin! Desu~

B.L: I know i know... at that time it already late but i manage to finish it before bedtime. Hahaha... It just that the reviews i got give me the spirit to write more chapters.

**Okay, now that is done, i will go to sleep. Remember, No reviews= No uploads!^^**

**Now Good night...**

**-Silverpudding9  
Zzzzzz...**


End file.
